With the economic development worldwide, investment in infrastructure has been increasing, which has led to great improvement in quality, dramatic mile extension and average vehicle speed on highways. As a result, countries and the residents thereof have undoubtedly benefited from these improvements. However, traffic accidents especially those caused by such vehicle malfunction as tire break and rear-end collision have also increased dramatically, which have led to huge loss of lives and assets. Statistics from the Traffic Management Branch under the Ministry of Public Security of China shows that, in China, traffic accidents in 2000 killed 93.9 thousand people with a 12% increase of 1999 in which year 83.5 thousand people were killed in traffic accidents, and traffic accidents in 2001 killed 105.9 thousand people with a 13% year-on-year increase of 2000. To make clear sense, these data can be explained as that, in the past several years, the population killed by traffic accidents is equivalent to that there were two severe air crashes of 747 flights every day in China with passengers on board all being killed, or there were a population of a small-town-size vanishing in China every year. Professionally, “mortality rate per 10 thousand vehicles” is a very important criteria illustrating traffic-safety state in a region. In 2001, this rate in China reached 15.45. All the above statistics manifests that traffic safety should be considered an important factor in the coming traffic development and should be emphasized as the top guide for individual traffic behaviors.
The Chinese patent for utility model No. CN02222006.2 published on Jan. 8, 2003 discloses a “non-contact tire detector and monitoring device” comprising sensors, an amplifier, a comparator, a display device, a keyboard and a microprocessor among others. The detector and the monitoring device communicate with each other wirelessly, hence making it possible to detect the parameters of the tires in a non-contact way. However, the system only adopts a temperature sensor and a pressure sensor operating rechargeably. Therefore, the mounting of the system is complicated and the system is easy to be damaged.
The Chinese patent application for invention No. CN1305907A filed on Jan. 14, 2000 discloses a method and a device for remote-controlled detection and remote-end display of tire conditions, wherein the device includes:
a tire pressure detecting unit disposed in each tire of a vehicle;
a monitoring unit mounted in a vehicle and connected directly or indirectly to a system power supply of the vehicle; and
a remote control and display unit carried by a user for directly transferring thereto the tire pressure detected by the detecting unit or indirectly transferring the same through the monitoring unit by use of an RF transceiver and a remote control.
Accordingly, the tire pressure can be detected without entering a cab or starting the system power supply of a vehicle.
However, this device can only detect the tire pressure of a vehicle only before the vehicle is started, and hence can not send alarms during the run of the vehicle.
Another example goes to the U.S. patent application for invention No. US2003/0020604A1 published on Jan. 30, 2003 and directed to a “device for monitoring at least one parameter for a plurality of vehicle wheels”. Therein, the device comprises a detector unit and a control unit, said detector unit having a transmitter unit that respectively transmits a phase-modulated or frequency-modulated signal to a central evaluation and control unit. However, this detector unit is mainly used for detecting pressures and temperatures of tires.
The PCT application of “tire sensor unit” filed on May 22, 2003 discloses a sensor unit that is able to receive energy from one side of a vehicle body in a contactless way. The functions of this sensor unit are limited to detecting tire pressures and the like and transferring information to a receiving device wirelessly.
As can be seen from the above examples of the prior art, conventional vehicle tire detecting and warning devices generally have the following disadvantages:                1. Mechanical pressure switches adopted for deflation detection lack precision and reliability;        2. Systems working in inductive charging measures are complicated in mounting and easy to be damaged;        3. Proper use of tires can not be guaranteed as data of pressure and temperature can not be displayed precisely and promptly;        4. Voice warning is not provided, whereby a driver running a vehicle may not fixate on traffic conditions ahead; and        5. Wireless warning or light warning is not provided to a following vehicle upon a sudden tire failure or high deceleration of a vehicle, for which reason, rear-end collision may easily occur.        
Statistics shows that tire break and rear-end collision of vehicles account for over 60% of total traffic accidents. Reasons for tire break can be summarized into: over-high tire pressure; tire deflation; abnormal increase of tire temperature; tire loose and tire breakaway from a vehicle body. Reasons for rear-end collision can be summarized into the following accidents: a followed vehicle suddenly goes out of control due to tire breaking; a poor weather condition makes it hard to see a followed vehicle clearly; and an accident of a followed vehicle can not be notified in advance. Therefore, a multi-function alarm system for vehicle is urgently required such that the following functions can be integrated therein for protecting the safety of a driver: tire pressure/temperature/loose monitoring, safety detection of vehicle devices, anti-rear collision and vehicle navigation in heavy weather.